In My Heart
by NatsumiNatsumi
Summary: A certain Gold Saint is back to the Sanctuary,but not alone.New responsabilities,new feelings and a secret. -Terrible summary-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Only twenty minutes after he had entered the plane and was already wondered if that was really the right thing to do. He would not come back to Greece alone. How would he explain that to the guys? Or worse, how would explain this to the Grand Master and Athena?  
He glanced to his left and saw that face so beautiful, delicate features and light skin, sleeping beside him and sighed

**-------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------**

He was in Rome,at na orphanage,waiting. He still felt his body tremble, and was the first time in many years, that he was afraid of what was to come. He didn't knew how he felt.

"A daughter... " thought worried.

And old lady entered the room,smiling to him.

-We are very happy,that you arrived Mr ___Spatuzza__._**It was quite difficult to find you.-**

- And now? - He asked suddenly .

-Now?- the old lady looked at him.-Well there are some documents that you will need to read and sign as being now the responsable for your daughter.-

He Just nodded with his head.

He ended of signing all the documents and the old lady opened a big smile.

-I'll bring your daughter.-she said walking away and opening a door.

As soon as the door opened,Death Mask get up from the chair and looked to that little being that was behind the old lady.

She looked scared staring at him. He gave a step foward and she immediately moved away going back a few steps.

-Oh don't be shy dear,this is your father, Sienna.- said the old lady smiling to her.

- Pack up her things, I have a flight to catch at nine, and still have to buy her ticket.I'll be waiting outside - Having said that, Death Mask heads out of the room,leaving a perplexed old lady and a scared girl behind.

**---------------------------------------End of the Flash Back-------------------------------------------**

With that attitude of impulse and rage, he was able to buy the ticket to girl. It was not too difficult because the plane did not have many passengers. An exchange without difficulty, with the woman who should be on his side, and there he was with the girl that meant all he wanted to forget.

He sighed, still looking to Sienna, and leaned his head back, soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Woked up with one hand on his shoulder. It was the air-hostess saying they had already arrived.

- Sienna – he called looking to the girl who was sleeping beside him.

He heard a tearful mumble, but didn't see her opening her eyes. She had slept little, it would be very difficult to wake her up now.

Discouraged sighed, realizing he'd have to carry her.

But there was no way, took her on his lap and two handbags and left the plane being watched by the eyes of some women who were in the plane.

- Wow!A husband like that is what I needed ... - commented one woman to another who was accompanying her, when they passed by.

He looked down due the comment.

He took a trolley, which deposited the remaining bags and the girl still asleep and went to the stand where cars were rented, and with some difficulty because some bureaucracy, got one.

Sienna woke up halfway. He said nothing. Noticed that she feared Death Mask. She was sitting in the back seat watching the rugged landscape, which passed quickly through the window.

Forty-five minutes later they were in front of a ruin. Death Mask got off the car and handed the key to one of the servants that were there.

- Take the car to the international airport of Athena - ordered arrogant.

- Yes my Lord – said the servant.

- And you - he said pointing to the other two - Get the bags.

- Yes - They said going into the trunk, that Death Mask just opened.

But when the back door opened, and Sienna came out, the servants could not hide the astonishment. Didn't knew what to think.

Sienna was dressed in a pink shirt and dark blue jeans pants with black tennis.

Sienna smiled at the servant, and him without resist the charm of the girl smiled back.

- Sienna! – Death Mask called in a loud angry voice, causing Sienna to turn immediately toward him –Let's go!

The girl immediately began to follow Death Mask, and the two servants followed them with luggage.

Sienna looked to all sides, while the two servants were whispering about who was that girl might be. They knew how Death Mask was, his reputation as a major killer and evil character was already known among all the sanctuary, and couldn't understand what he was doing with a little girl by his side.

Five minutes later they were before the house of Aries.

Mu saw Death Mask approaching.

"Yes,looks like the holydays are over" - he thought, smiling and nodding his head affirmatively.

But was surprise when he saw what was behind the Cancer saint.

Opened his eyes to see Sienna, who looked distraught looking to the sides.

- A child ...? - Mu asked surprised.

- Speak nothing Aries - Death Mask said gruffly, as he passed by Mu.

When Sienna saw Mu, she smiled, getting a little smile in return. Mu was accompanying with his eyes the movements of the girl who was following behind Death Mask.

They climbed the stairs that preceded the house of Taurus.

Aldebaran had the same reaction that Mu when he saw the girl who was always behind the Cancer saint, looking at everything with great interest, but did not dare say anything when he saw the angry look of Death Mask.

Minutes later, they were before the house of Gemini.

- Who's that girl Death Mask? - asked a surprised Saga, which was at the door by the side of his brother, pointing to Sienna.

- Nobody! – Death Mask was already nervous, and did not stop to answer. Passed by the Gemini without stopping.

Kanon had not asked anything, he looked at her brother, shrugging his shoulders.

When Sienna passed by the two, Saga lightly put his hand on the girl's head, who was still walking, but looked back, seeing the man with blue eyes smiling at her.

- What is going on? - Kanon question his brother.

- I have no idea - Saga said, looking toward the exit, which would lead to the staircase that preceded the house of cancer - but it's not a good thing ... -

The servants who carried the bags didn't stopped also, they were right behind the brunette girl. They were afraid of the Death Mask, and the more avoid his attention on them, the better.

They arrived in the House of Cancer.

Barely they walk thought the door, and Sienna grabbed the legs of her father. Death Mask felt uncomfortable with it and looked at her somewhat angry .

- You'll have to get used - said with a slightly mischievous smile.

The house of cancer was not the one with the best reputation among the twelve that precede the hall from the master. Although there was no longer faces on the walls, the scene was really scary.

- Let the bags inside - ordered the two servants who had transpired fear in the face. - We still need to see the Master. - He said looking for Sienna, who was still clutching his leg.

Dodged the girl and began walking toward the exit. Sienna ran to the side of Death Mask, but when she saw the door, she started running outside.

She arrived at the door of the house of Leo, where she saw nothing.

She didn't waited for Death Mask, and entered.

Aioria, was just entering the main hall, when he stopped looking static to dark-haired child.

- Who are you? - Said Aioria scared - How you arrived here?

Sienna did not answer. Actually did not understand anything of what the Leo Saint has told her. She merely stand by watching him.

Aioria not getting reply, approached the girl, lowered himself in front of her, to stay the same height as her.

With his right hand threw her hair back, carefully.

- You will not you answer me? - He asked with a smile.

- Leave her alone Aioria! - He heard the voice of Death Mask. So he turned at once toward the door, where he saw Death Mask walking without looking at him toward the exit.

Sienna looked into the eyes of Aioria and smiled. Then, ran toward Death Mask, who was already in the door.

"What the ..." - Aioria thought, watching the girl walk away without understanding anything.

They were already at the door of the house of Virgo.

"There are still six" - Death Mask thought discouraged.

Sienna was coming in, but was barred by Death Mask.

- You stay by my side – he said cold

Amanda obliged and entered walking by her father's side.

Entering,Death Mask stopped looking for the local guardian of the house. He saw the blond meditating, sighed for that. Perhaps he was not noticing their presence, or if noticed, he didn't cared..

"Less one for asking questions." - Thought relieved.

Shaka, before the statue of Buddha smiled.

They were now on the stairs that connected the house of Virgo to Libra. When Sienna suddently stopped halfway.

- What? - Death Mask asked turning back and looking at her.

- I'm thirst - she replied.

- You cannot stand? – Death Mask asked arching an eyebrow.

- Is it near? - She asked, somewhat annoyed.

- It's the last house – Death Mask replied.

Sienna went to the side of the stairs and stretched herself to see the path that followed. Turning to Death Mask, shook her head. He closed his eyes asking for patience.

- Come on – he said walking into the House of Libra.


	3. Chapter 3

Death Mask entered the house of Libra, finding a tall man, dressed in golden armor in the center of the hall. Dohko with a body of 20 year-old, who was smiling at him.

- Can you give me a glass of water? - asked Death Mask to Dohko with an unfriendly expression.

- You just arrived from the holyday and are already tired ? - Dohko asked still smiling.

- Not to me, idiot ... – Death Mask replied dryly, pointing to the door.

Dohko lost his smile when he saw Sienna get through the door. Literally, a "jaw dropped," stayed staring to the girl that had went to the side of Death Mask with.

- You'll give the glass of water or not? – Death Mask did not take his eyes off the Libra saint, showing impatience.

Dohko did not answered, entered through a door and minutes later returned with a big glass, full of water. He walked toward Sienna, but was prevented by the Cancer saint, which awkwardly pulled off the glass from the hands of Dohko, pouring a little water on the floor and wetting the hand of Dohko.

Dohko was surprised, but said nothing, saw Death Mask approaching the girl and handing her the glass.

Sienna grabbed the glass with both hands and took a few sips, always looking to Dohko,who did not take his eyes off her face with astonishment and doubt.

Sienna took about three sips and handed the cup to Death Mask, still full.

- That was all your thirst? – Death Mask said as he got the glass.

"I deserve "- he thought.

Walked up to Dohko and handed him the glas. When Dohko took the glass, Death Mask said nothing, but went immediately to the exit.

Sienna smiled at Dohko and then followed her father.

Dohko smiled back, following her blue eyes. Did not knew what to think, but he liked her,her innocent eyes remembered him of Shunrei.

Father and daughter climbed the stairs, and soon found themselves in front of the house of Scorpio.

Passed without detention, as the guardian of the eighth house wasn't there.

Already in the house of Sagittarius.

Aioros looked Sienna with astonishment.

- Who...?

- That's none of your business!- Cut Death Mask angry. Does that question would be listen to every house he passed?

- I'm tired. How much longer? - asked Sienna with tearful voice, sitting on the floor.

Death Mask was angry looking the girl sitting on the floor - Get up, we have long way to go.

Aioros laughed at the sight. He did not understand what the two talked, but it was visibly that the girl was tired .

- I take you - said Aioros looking to the girl.

- She does not understand what you say - Death Mask said, curtly.

- So I make her understand - said Aioros with a disdain face for Death Mask.

Went to Sienna, and before any reaction of Death Mask or the girl, caught her in his arms.

Immediately the Cancer Saint narrowed his eyes. Did not understood what was that feeling. It was something new that could not identify, knew only that he did not like to see Aioros with Sienna in his arms.

The Sagittarius Saint did not expect the manifestation of Death Mask. Passed by him, running and went to the next house.

Shura saw Aioros entering the main hall with Sienna grabbing his neck.

- Ai ... oros ...? - Shura was amazed, and pointed to Sienna.

- She was with Death Mask. - Responded quickly to his friend, not wanting Shura to think foolishness.

At this point enter the Cancer Saint. Walking hard ,he went up to Aioros and "pluck" Sienna from his neck, placing her on the floor.

Shura looked Death Mask with wide eyes, not understanding anything.

- Another misson ... so ... - Milo was entering the house of Capricorn, talking to himself, but stopped static in front of the three men and the girl. He looked alternately between the four.

Realizing this, Aioros and Shura point their fingers at the same time, to Death Mask. What makes the Scorpion saint opened more his eyes.

Death Mask looked anxious and, grabbing lightly Sienna's arm, headed to the exit before Milo had time to say something.

Now only two houses, this made Death Mask became more calm.

- It's near now - said without looking to Sienna, who trailed at every step.

They entered the house of Aquarius, Camus was with na apple in hand, eating distracted.

The Aquarius Saint was carrying the apple to his mouth when he saw the two figures who passed through the door. He stopped astonished.

Sienna immediately looked at the apple in the hands of Camus.

- Later - Death Mask said, realizing where it was going the look of the girl and then dragging her slightly by the arm to the exit. He did not wanted that Camus had time to talk.

- Death Mask ... - he heard the voice of the Aquarius saint.

Immediately the two who were in the door, turned back.

Camus walked over to Sienna, always with his serious expression. Lowered in order to stay in her height, and handed her the apple.

Sienna was immediately with a flushed face.

She was really hungry, had not eaten anything since leaving the plane. But her mother had taught her to "not accept anything from strangers." And so she was willing to do.

Realizing that she would not move, Camus took the little girl's hand and put the apple in it.

Sienna smiled and Camus could not resist, gave a small smile. She was really lovely.

Death Mask, turned toward the door and began walking without waiting for his daughter.

Quickly, Sienna gave a kiss on Camus's cheek and began to run toward where her father had gone, leaving a very surprised Camus behind.

"Now,I'm damned " – Death Mask thought before the entrance of the house of Pisces.

Since the war against Hades, Aphrodite had an irritating tendency to meddle in his life.

He sighed and entered, finding the room empty. Gave a small smile. Maybe the fish still had not returned from his vacation.

Sienna soon reached his father.

- It's the next house - the Cancer saint said with a calm expression.

Sienna smiled and ran ahead of him.

"She really looks like Aida" - reminding of the girl's mother.

Minutes later they were side by side in hall of the Great Master.


	4. Chapter 4

Shion, with the body of 20 years, and purple eyes, watched the two figures approaching did not know why but he was not surprised to see that child, who was looking to all sides putting the apple in her mouth.

Death Mask revered the Grand Master, who remained sitting on his throne, looking to the girl, who stared at him with great interest.

W hen enters in the hall,the person that everyone respected in the place. Athena's cosmo felt Death Mask in the hall,and decided to see what was happening.

The saint looked down when he saw her standing on the side of Shion. She unlike the Master, was surprised with the child.

- Who is this child, Death Mask? - Saori asked without taking her eyes off Sienna, Who didn't bothered still eating her apple.

- It's ... well ... – Death Mask did not really know how to respond. He knew he should tell the truth.

"But not all" - he thought.

- So...? - Saori said staring at him.

- It's my daughter ... - he said,looking down.

Shion smiled at that. He was already waiting, that someday, some of those guys over there would appear accompanied in some way. But he confessed to himself, he did not expect that the first would be Death Mask.

A minute of silence was made in the room.

Athena was thoughtful.

- Where is her mother? – she asked suddenly.

- Dead ... - Death Mask said without emotion.

Another minute of silence.

- In this case, you have to get arrange another room in the house of cancer - was Shion's turn to speak, still sitting on the throne, calling the attention of the other two.

- Actually – Death Mask began somewhat bland - I thought she could stay ... with the other children ...

- At the orphanage? - Athena asked surprised.

- I don't know how to take care of a child – Death Mask was with an air of explanation – and she's a girl...

- But you knew how to make her! - Saori replied loud and angry, making the two men got wider eyes with a look of surprise.

- Well I think if you can not take care of her – said Shion while recomposes himself – it's the right thing to be done. She is very pretty,I'm sure soon a family will adopt her ...

- NO - Death Mask shouted, interrupting Shion. - I mean ... - Began calming – she does not need another family ...

- Children who are in the orphanage, are there to get another family - Athena said calmly, looking for Sienna, who had finished eating the apple.- She can not go there if not for that purpose.

Death Mask put a hand in front of his eyes,thinking.

- Zena! - Athena called looking for one of the side doors.

Immediately a lady, about 60 years, white-haired and somewhat plump, with black eyes and a white coat that extended to the foot appeared.

- Pack your things - Saori said approaching Sienna- You Will go to the house of cancer, will take care of this beautiful girl.

The maid, looked with fear to Death Mask. Who was not afraid of that man? But it was an order of Athena and, unwillingly went inside to fetch her belongings.

Saori smiled to Sienna.

- How old are you dear? - Saori asked looking at the girl.

The girl just smiled.

- She's 5 - Death Mask answered dryly. - She does not understand Greek.

- So we have to fix this - Athena answered without taking her eyes from the girl who was smiling sweetly - she will learn, because it almost at the age of going to school.

Death Mask, looked up with an air of impatience, being perceived by Shion,who was having fun with all the scene.

"Great, a child and an old woman, what else can happen?" – Death Mask thought.

Soon the servant returned, and the three departed with the consent of the Goddess.

- Are you sure of this, Athena? - asked Shion seeing the three leave the door.

- No - Saori said, looking Shion with a sad face.

Shion sighed.

Passed without difficulty by the houses that preceded the house of Cancer, because none of their guardians were there. Death Mask was surprised but happy with that. Little did he knew,but the Saints were all gathered at the house of Aries, trying to understand what was happening to the most violent Saint of the sanctuary.

Entered the House of Cancer, and Sienna soon grabbed the servant by the hand, who was also frightened.

- That corridor – Death Mask said, pointing to an entry - the second door on the right. Now disappear!- He ordered the servant.

She quickly grabs the arm of Sienna and leads in the direction indicated by the Cancer Saint.


	5. Chapter 5

Already a week had passed since the arrival of Sienna at the Sanctuary, but she did not come out of the House of Cancer, because of the orders that Death Mask had given to the maid did not wanted to see the girl among the saints, whoever it was.

So the curiosity of the saints dropped and the matter was disappearing, thinking that the girl was no longer in the Sanctuary. The training and everything ran normally. Aphrodite had come back from the holidays but did not knew anything.

Death Mask barely saw the girl, because he avoided her at all costs. Sometimes, when he went in Sienna's bedroom door, he felt an urge to come and see how she was, but the feeling was soon replaced with some bitterness, and thought of everything that the girl symbolized, so he turned and, followed to the next door: his room.

Sienna also did not approached, she was afraid of him, and Death Mask didn't make the slightest question of changing this impression of her.

It was early, and Saga was already awake, in the kitchen preparing coffee. Still was with the pants of his pajamas, thinking that Kanon should not even be awake, and looking down at the coffee machine, think of a way to wake him up, since it was a punishment takes him out of bed.

- Lazy! - He thought aloud.

He heard the annoying noise of the coffee machinne. Put a bit of coffee in a ceramic Green mug, took a basket containing bread and went to the room where it was a small round table with a checkered tablecloth white and light blue, a few steps in front of the kitchen door. He placed the basket on the table and when he was going to take the coffee, he felt a presence behind a pillar, which was a few feet from him.

He looked with the corner of his right eye, pretending to still have coffee distracted when he saw Sienna watching what he was doing.

He put the cup on the table and with a smile looked at the pillar.

- Hey - he began, making Sienna comming out from behind the pillar - spying on me, eh!

Sienna, was barefoot, pajama pants and a shirt-sleeved, was white, but the blouse had the design of two identical kittens, gray striped, playing with a ball of wool.

Saga thought it was funny, staring at her from top to bottom.

- Come here -he said, bending and stretching a hand toward her.

Sienna thought a bit, but soon began to move toward Saga.

Saga saw the girl approaching slowly, and when she stopped in front of him, took with his hands a few strands of hair that were in front of her eyes.

- You really look like him - he spoke softly.

Sienna continued staring to Saga intensely, seriously.

Saga looked at the pattern of her blouse and pointed his index finger to one of the cats. The girl accompanied the movement looking down.

- Cat - he said pointing to one of the cats.

- Cat...- Sienna repeated in Greek.

- Cat - Saga repeated pointing to himself, with a satisfied smile.

- No - Sienna said shaking her head, making a sad face Saga pretend pouting, smiling soon after.

- They are ... twi - Saga would say pointing to the two kittens, when he had an idea. An evil smile appeared on his he picked up Sienna in his arms went toward the hall.

- Let's wake up uncle Kanon - said softly.

Put her on the floor and made a sign for her to wait. Carefully opened the second door and peeked inside, seeing Kanon sprawled on the bed only with a navy boxer. He looked back at Siena, smiled and opened the door wider. The girl approached. With gestures that were perceived by the girl, Saga, explained that she should jump on the bed screaming. A smile appeared on her lips mischievous, and prepared to go running. Saga stopped her, though, to confirm that Kanon was really asleep. When he was certain, he motioned her to proceed.

Sienna opened more than a smile and ran toward the bed.

He jumped up yelling at Kanon's that scared, woke up screaming too, sitting squeezed on the headboard.

- SAGA, YOU SON OF A B ... - Kanon cried, but stopped looking for Sienna that laughed, sitting at the end of the bed. - Hey! I thought you was no longer in the Sanctuary - continued calming his facial expression.

Sienna laughed a lot of Kanon's face. And Saga was barely standing, laughting at the door.

- Funny huh! - He said narrowing his eyes and laughing, going to his knees in the direction of the girl that could not stop laughing.

When he was close enough, Kanon, on his kneww, grabbed Sienna, lying her in the bed with care and poking her with his fingers, tickling.

- It's not funny! - He said poking her.

Sienna squirming, laughing and looking to Kanon.

Saga smiled, enjoying the scene.

- You're getting old Kanon - said laughing.

- Look who's talking - Kanon replied without taking his eyes off Sienna, stopping to poke her.

He carefully lifted a few strands of hair from her little face.

- She is really beautiful ... - Kanon said looking at her. – do you think she's really Death...

Couldn't completed, they heard hurried footsteps coming toward the room.

Death Mask, had been woke up by the servant, who said the girl had dissapeared. He order her to look at the house of Leo while he went to the house of Gemini.

He passed like a hurricane by the door, pushing Saga, stopping static in front of the bed.

- What is happening here? - asked gruffly, his eyes narrowing to Kanon.

- She woke me up ... - Kanon started smiling.

- She appeared here while I was making coffee ... -Saga was saying kinda angry because of the push.

Death Mask said nothing, went to the bed where Sienna was and got her out of it. Looking Kanon up and down.

- I do not want you near her - said with a threatening tone.

- Hey! - Began Kanon, losing the smile on his face – What the hell you think you are doing?You're offending me Death Mask - said rising.

- Take it easy, man - said Saga who also disagree with the attitude of the Cancer saint - Do you think we would do any harm to her?

Death Mask shot a murderous look in the direction of Saga.

- Do not approach her! – Death Mask said passing by Saga toward the exit with Sienna in his arms.

- Wait! - Kanon cried, leaping out of bed and ran toward Death Mask, reaching the hall - You come here ,insult me, and you think it's gonna stay like that?

Death Mask this time turned towards to the brother of Saga.

- Hold on there! - Said saga coming on site trying to calm the situation.

Sienna did not realize what they were talking about, but realized that something was not right.

- I know you only want the best for her - Saga began holding the brother who was about to jump on the neck of Death Mask - But then thinking nonsense! Offend! It's not right ... eh?

- This is all jealousy,Death Mask! - Provoked Kanon - Your problem is not what you suggested there, is pure jealousy ... insecurity ...

Hearing that, the Cancer Saint put Sienna on the floor.

- What? - Mascara asked narrowing his eyes.

- Calm down!Shut up Kanon! - Saga said.

- You can't make your own daughter love you! - Kanon did not laugh as he taunted. He was willing to jump on the neck of the Italian. – It's clearly in her face that she's afraid of you ...

Death Mask, ran into Kanon applying several punches in the stomach and face, while the twin of Saga, protected and fought back the way he could. Saga in desperation tried to separate the fight the way he fell on the table, making this split in half. Saga could take for minutes Kanon off Death Mask, but the italian got up and struck the twin, causing him to drop Kanon. The two grappled again. Breaking everything that was on the way ...

Sienna frightened, huddled on the corner of the wall between the sofa and a corner table. And covered her ears, her legs folded together, hidding her face on the knees.

Immediately enters Aioria along with his brother, they were going to the training, when they heard the shouting. Aioria immediately raced to help Saga. While Aioros, found a hidden Sienna. He ran toward the girl and took her out.

With some difficulty, Aioria and Saga succeeded in separating the fight. Saga held his brother who thundered in every way, trying to free himself, while Aioria was holding Death Mask who was trying to free himself, trying to go in the direction of Kanon.

- Stop it! - They heard the voice of Aphrodite coming from the door.  
The four turned their attention to the Pisces saint, as he entered the hall. He was very angry, looking alternately at the four. - I do not know what is happening here, but there's a girl out there, scared ...

- Sienna! - Exclaimed Death Mask, getting free of Aioria and heading for the exit.

Kanon also came loose from the arms of his brother.

- What is happening? - Aphrodite asked sitting on the couch, confused - Who's that girl?

- Apparently - Saga began sitting in an chair in front of the sofa, still spiraling with difficulty - The girl is the daughter of Death Mask.

- Daughter? - Aphrodite was surprised.

- I pity the girl.

- Kanon! – said an angry Saga

- Explain all the story to me,please - asked Aphrodite.

As the three explained everything that they had seen and observed so far for the Pisces saint, Death Mask was lowered in front of Sienna, who was still scared, sitting on the second rung of the stair between the houses of Gemini and Cancer, by her side was was scared of the appearance of her father who had his mouth bleeding and some minor injuries on his face.

- Sienna ... – Death Mask passed his hands awkwardly by the hair of the girl, who huddled with the gesture.

- You are frighting her even more - Spoke Aioros, receiving a murderous look from the Italian

- I'll take care of this now – Death Mask said picking her up and taking it into their respective home.

- Death Mask! - Aioros screamed, but did made the Cancer Saint stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The servant, worried about the disappearance of the girl, had just arrived in the house of Cancer, when she saw Death Mask, wounded in the face entering with Sienna in his arms. Death Mask put Sienna on the floor and lowered in front of her with his serious look.

- Sorry - Sienna whispered in fear.

- I told you I don't want you walking around – he said clutching tightly in her arms.

- Sorry - Sienna repeated, starting to cry.

Death Mask, when saw the tears that were falling from her blue eyes,let go of her.  
- All right – he said stroking her hair,but she was still crying – I said it's alright!...Tomorrow begins your lessons in Greek, you'll have with distract you,you useless - he said, turning to the servant - Take her inside. She needs a bath - he said rising.

The maid nodded and the girl ran towards the hall, followed by the woman.

Death Mask sighed. It was being more difficult than he imagined.

Meanwhile, in the house of Gemini, Kanon had a bag of ice on his face, lying on the couch, upset with what had just happened.

Saga, Aphrodite, Aioria and Aioros were talking animatedly seated around the round table, forgetting what happened.

Heard hurried footsteps entering the house, and within minutes saw Death Mask passing in a rush, leaving shortly after.

Kanon got up from the sofa and stared at the four men who had stopped to talk to see who was passing. The men looked at each other for several minutes.

- I want to see the girl!- Spoke Aphrodite rising and going fast in the direction of the house of Cancer.

- Wait for me - spoke Aioros and Aioria the same time, following Aphrodite.

Saga and Kanon looked at each other.

- If he comes back, it won't be good - Spoke Saga.

Kanon agreed nodding his head positively. But one minute looking at each other.

- Fuck - Spoke Saga, running for the exit.

- Hey wait for me! - Kanon screamed following his brother.

Kanon arrived finding the other saints in the center of the main hall.

- What's her name? - Aphrodite asked looking at all sides.

- Sienna. - Aioros said.

- SIENNA! - Aphrodite screamed.

- Shhhhhhhhhh - Saga said to Aphrodite. – Can't you call less attention, eh?

- It's in my nature to call attention - Aphrodite replied with a satisfied smile on his lips, looking at Saga, which made a face.

Minutes later, coming from the hall appeared the old servant.

- What are you doing here? - Asked sharply.

- Well ...

- We came to see the girl! – Aphrodite cut Aioria and stood in front of everyone.

- Why he has to be like that? - Aioria whispered to Aioros.

- Leave her alone - began the woman, ignoring the glower of Aphrodite, because she was talking like that with him- The Cancer saint does not want you near her.

- He is not here - Aphrodite said trying to convince the maid.

- Zena - Began Saga, who knew her from the times when he was the Master - He will not know ...

- If he knows he will kill me, and not figuratively - The servant said somewhat nervously.

- He will not know - insisted Saga.

Zena sighed and turned to head for the room.

- Wait just a minute – she said already half way from the corridor.

Saga and Kanon looked at each other and, realizing the preoccupation of his brother, Saga went to see if Death Mask did not came back.

Saga couldn't, but pay attention at the entrance of the hall when he heard footsteps coming from the hall.

Aphrodite slightly parted his lips to see Sienna, who was wearing a light blue dress .She looked like a doll. She was clutching the waist of the maid, her hair was wet, showing that she had just taken a bath.

Aphrodite approached slowly, causing Sienna to turn her attention to lowered before the girl and looked into the big blue eyes.

- The same eyes ... - He said passing the back of his index finger over Sienna's face. - You are so beautiful ...

- We have to go - said the servant.

- Where? - asked a curious Aioros.

- Miss Saori, sent a servant here. Asked to take the girl to her.

- Probably, just to see how she is - Kanon said ,turning Sienna attention to him. She let go of the servant and runs to Kanon. Being accompanied by the look of Aphrodite.

- Hey - Kanon said when he took Sienna in his arms – Beautiful dress, huh? I thought you would be upset with me for beating your father.

- To me it seemed that you were being beaten, Kanon - Aioria said with an evil smile.

- Just impression - Kanon said, staring at the Leo saint with his eyes narrow and with a cynical smile.

Sienna did not understand anything they said, but enjoyed the company of the twins.

Saga approached and stroked Sienna's wet hair.

- I'll go with you – said Aphrodite,taking the girls from Kanon's arms, who raised an eyebrow, looking at Pisces saint.

- So let's go before Death Mask arrives - Spoke Aioros.

- I'll go to too! - Aioria said.

- Very well - Zena said walking to the exit - Then let's go.

Aioria, Aioros and Aphrodite with Sienna in his arms followed the woman, while Saga and Kanon went the opposite way to the house of Gemini.

- The girl likes you - Saga said laughing at his brother as they descended the stairs.

- Yeah, I'm irresistible - Kanon said, laughing, and then grimacing due to the pain from the bruised upper lip.

- Convinced, too – said a laughing Saga.  
They had been through all the houses that followed on the watchful eye of their guardians. When they arrived the house of Pisces. Aphrodite put Sienna on the floor.

Lowered again in front of the girl, bringing out the right hand, a beautiful white rose.

Sienna's eyes light up, imagining that Aphrodite was some magic, like those that appeared in the circus, which Aida used to go with her,in Italy.

- We gotta go – said Zena, without patience.

Aphrodite grabbed the small hands of the girl, made her hold the rose in a part that had no thorns.

- Do not hurt yourself - said depositing a kiss on the forehead of Sienna.

Zena thought it was really strange the behavior of the Pisces saint, she couldn't remember him being "so ... so" friendly "- she thought.

Sienna smiled and ran towards Zena,that smiled back taking the girl's hand, and both of them went into the last house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A month had passed, almost every day with Sienna going to her lessons of greek in the Temple of Athena.

The girl, already learned to understand and speak a little greek. She was more confident and began be a little lane. From time to time fled from the old Zena, and hid in the houses of the saints with the help of those who had fun to see the unnecessary distress of the servant. Appeared, without her father knowing, at the house of Gemini, early in the morning to wake up Kanon and Saga.

But today discovered something new to do. Woke up early, put on the clothes that the servant left on the chair room: A jean pants, pink shirt, and white tennis. She peered into the hall, finding that Death Mask had not yet left the house.

Zena was in the kitchen helping the other servant.

So the girl heard the bedroom door beside her room to open, and steps going through the hallway, opened the door carefully and followed Death Mask.

Death Mask was, absorbed in his thoughts and didn't noticed that Sienna was following him. Some minutes later,he was already in the house of Aries, not greeted Mu who was still preparing to go to the arena training.

Mu was not surprised that Death Mask pass without saying anything, but was surprised that Sienna was following him.

- Where are you going? - he asked the girl,that made a sign for him to not speak loud.

- Sorry,where are you going? - Lowest repeated, laughing.

- With my dad. - Sienna replied.

Mu laughed.

- I'll take you.

Almost everyone was already in the arena, when Death Mask arrived.

Saga and Kanon train with Shaka, Kamus and Milo with Aldebaran, Aioria with Aioros and Shura, and now Death Mask with Aphrodite.

In the bleachers, sat together, two Amazons who yearned for some of those present at the center of the arena. But their eyes have strayed to the other side of the bleachers, and Milo that was trying to impress them, realized that the "target" from their looks was Sienna ,that was seated where Mu had told her to. At that moment the Scorpio saint had an idea and a huge smile appeared in his face.

He motioned to Mu to approach.

- What is it Milo? asked Camus stop fighting with Aldebaran.

- What is that silly grin? - asked Aldebaran.

- What? - Mu asked, approaching Miro.

- Stay here training with them, cause today is my lucky day! - said moving away toward Sienna.

Mu looked puzzled to Camus.

- Oh, Zeus - Camus said, looking to Milo sitting next to Sienna - This is not good ...

- Where is Death Mask? - Aldebaran asked worried, looking sideways.

- Distracted training - Mu said relieved.

- I will go over there to distract him more - said Aldebaran rushing toward Death Mask, trying to apply a punch.

- Two against one! - Death Mask exclaimed satisfied.

He was being attacked by Aldebaran, who wanted to distract him, and Aphrodite who just liked the idea.

- What Milo is thinking? – asked Mu.

- I have no idea.- said Camus staring as Milo whispered something into the ear of one of the amazons.- but it's not a good thing, this for sure.-

A few minutes later, the amazons approached Milo and Sienna.

- Wow! She is so beautiful - said one of the amazons. She had blonde hair was long and smooth tan skin.

Milo at this moment, smiled and took Sienna in his lap.

- What is her name? - asked the other amazon.

- Sienna - Milo, said before the girl could say anything.

Camus and Mu saw that the conversation became more animated. The two Amazons surrounded Milo, smiling.

Camus looked to Mu with a frown, with doubt in his eyes, and Mu returned that look.

Death Mask, took several blows coming from all sides, but a punch miscalculated by Aldebaran on the left cheek of the italian threw him away a few meters.

- Watch out Aldebaran! - reproached Aphrodite.

Death Mask stood up quickly and went to Aldebaran in the tipping floor. The two started rolling on the floor punching each other, ignoring Aphrodite.

Aphrodite looked the two very angry. He was being ignored and disliked it. It was when he turned his face and came across the image in the stands.

- Hey – he said high drawing the attention of the two who fought on the floor, pointing to Sienna - Look who came to see us!

-Don' t... – Aldebaran had no time to say anything,

Death Mask turned his attention to where Aphrodite pointed.

- Sienna? - He frowned.

Rose quickly and went to where it was Milo, who had not realized that the girl's father came in his direction.

Aldebaran rose and gave a slap in Aphrodite's head.

- Ouch! - Quoth the the Pisces saint.

- You must be your mother's pride,no? - Aldebaran said seriously.

- Actually..I am.- Aphrodite answered without understanding.

Aldebaran rolled his eyes.

- SIENNA! – Death Mask called angry.

Sienna realizing the blunder that she did by going there , left the lap of Milo and with fear walked to her father.

Camus and the others who were training stopped what they were doing and went to the side of Death Mask to separate anything.

- What did I tell you? - asked furious looking to Sienna who was 3rd step, staring at her father.

- You gonna let him talk with her like that? - asked the redheaded Amazon, rising indignantly, looking to Milo,who was white.

- You gonna let him talk like that with your daughter? - asked the blonde.

- DAUGHTER? - The saints questioned together, with a reproachful look to Milo, who said nothing.

- Yes,she is his daughter - the blonde said to the saints and appointed to Milo.

Death Mask squinted to see the intentions of Milo.

- You were using my daughter to pick up women?

Milo's eyes widened and laid quietly, index finger in front of his mouth, praying that the Amazons did not heard what the Cancer Saint had said.

Camus lowered his head with one hand in front of his eyes, shaking his head.

- What? - The redhead looked at Milo, narrowing her eyes.

- Well ...

- And you said nothing Sienna? - Shaka asked the girl, who shook her head looking down.

- What he promised you? - Saga asked, laughing.

- Chocolate ice cream - Sienna replied red.

- I can't believe it!You have no honor? – Death Mask exclaimed surprised.

- Like father,like daughter - Shura whispered, laughing, to Aioria, which gave a small laugh.

- Shhhhhhhhh - Aioros said looking at them.

- I can't belive this! - The blonde said giving a slap in the face of Milo - And I was feeling sorry about you, for your wife has left you alone to raise the girl. You are a cretin!

- Let's go - she told the redhead by pulling her friend arm out there.

- How could you? - said Mu, who saw in disbelief, shaking his head, looking at the Scorpio saint.

The others, besides Shaka and Death Mask, laughed in the scene. Milo, did not respond, he lowered his head with one hand on the place that had taken the slap, and sighed discouraged.

- Enough of bullshit! – Death Mask said, pulling Sienna by her arm tightly, walking towards the house of Cancer.

Shaka worried, walked behind Death Mask.

- You're worse than a child, you know? - Camus told Milo that scowled when he heard the comment of his friend.

- Will she be okay? - Kanon asked seeing Death Mask and Sienna walking away.

- I hope so - said Aioros looking in the same direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They arrived in the house of Cancer, with Shaka always in pursuit, trying to calm down Death Mask, with no sucess.

- Stop Shaka! - He said looking at the Virgin saint, still holding tightly the arm of Sienna, who was frightened - she'll have to learn to obey me!

- Calm down - Shaka asked .

-My lord. – Zena worried entered the main room - I ...

- You are a useless, we already realized it – Death Mask cut, turning his attention to the servant who now narrowed her eyes. She was tired of the Cancer saint's attitude , not even Saga when he was with his evil side was so annoying.

- You are not even able to take care of a child! – Death Mask continued.

- My lord... so I guess you can take care of her better than me - The servant replied without thinking, walking hurriedly towards the exit, leaving no time for Death Mask to answer.

-Can you believe in that? –the Cancer Saint said with wide eyes looking to Shaka, who had a grim smile on his lips. - Go to your room and do not leave it until I say so- Death Mask said seriously looking to Sienna who obeyed quickly.

- You have to control yourself Death Mask - said Shaka - The girl has not done anything wrong.

Death Mask sat heavily on a blood red couch that was leaning against the it side a two-seater sofa and the other two seats, the same color, forming a "u". A low table, dark wood was at the center.

- I made up my mind – Death Mask said staring at the floor.

- About what? - Shaka asked not hide his curiosity.

- I'll talk with Athena – Death Mask began. Shaka sat calmly in his chair looking to the Italian - I'll send her to the orphanage.

- You wil what? - Shaka asked again incredulously.

- I can not ...

- You brought her here, made her get used to you! - Shaka began with an angry tone - and now wants to leave her in the orphanage as IF nothing had happened! You're her father ...

- I do not want her – Death Mask spoke loudly.

- Speak low! She can hear you.

- I do not want her. I can not take care of her ...

- Why? She is your daughter, you are supposed to love her ...

- But I do not love her! – Death Mask said it loud again.

Shaka was surprised by what he had just heard.

- I can't believe it ... I just think she makes you remember something you want to forget at all costs.

- Let's stop whit this conversation.

- Death Mask ...

- Go away! I've already decided.

- Think about it ...

- Shaka - spoke in a tone of warning.

Shaka sighed and then went away.

Sienna had not closed the door. Heard all that her father had said. She was sitting on the floor crying. When Death Mask arrived in Italy she would finally be happy again,since the lost of her mother... but now she never wanted to have left the orphanage in Rome.

In the room, Death Mask thought it was best to be done. Sienna represented his weak side. She reminded him every moment of Aida. Yes, it was the best to be done. Maybe Shion was right, she was pretty, would soon find a good family to take cara of her.

Raised already convinced that it should be done and went to kitchen to drink a beer and smoke a cigarette. He was tired training with Aphrodite and the beer can and drank a sip and then left the can still full over the sink and went to the room, lying on the couch falling asleep.

Shaka went to the house of Virgin disappointed with the attitude of Cancer saint. He had to think of something to make Death Mask change his mind. Sienna would never be happy without the presence of her father and without the others saints, who were already attached to her. Without the Cancer Saint knowing, set up a meeting with the other gold saints.

It was night when Death Mask woke up, and thought it was strange that Sienna was so quiet. She wasn't a troublemaker, but he always listened to her running around the house or playing in the room.

He rose and went to his daughter's room. He opened the door slowly, his eyes traveled quickly by the room. On the wall ,a window, on the right side against the wall was a large closet and in the corner between the wall and the wall of the door was a black leather armchair. On the left side against the wall was a single bed ,and in front of the bed a door that leads to the bathroom

He stopped looking to the bed.

Siennaa was lying, covered till the neck. Death Mask approached slowly, seeing the girl trembling and with a sweaty face.

- Sienna...? – Death Mask called sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sienna opened her eyes.

- You are not feeling cold? - Sienna asked.

Death Mask frowned placing one hand on the forehead of the was febrile.

- Damn! – thought it high - Where is that useless woman when I need her!.

Sienna began to tremble more.

In the house of Virgin were the other Gold Saints who had already heard what Shaka had to speak.

- Can't believe that Death Mask will do that! - Aphrodite said.

- I didn't doubt anything - Kanon said.

- We can not let this happen!. - Dohko manifested.

- Ahhh ... but he will not do that! - given Aphrodite said.

Aioros was going to say something, when he felt the cosmos of Death Mask calling. Pulled Dohko and discreetly went out toward the House of Cancer.

- What happened? - Asked Dohko to Aioro,s still being shuffled around in the middle of the stairs.

- Death Mask called. Something is not right with Sienna.

Hearing this, Dohko began to run alongside with his friend, quickly descending the stairs.

Did not take long to get to the house of Cancer.

- DEATH MASK! - Aioros called in the main hall.

- HERE - heard from inside the hall – IN THE ROOM.

Aioros entered first.

- What happened? - Aioros asked looking at Sienna.

- I don't know – Death Mask answered - When I arrived she was already like that. But is getting worse .

Dohko approached the bed and put his hand on Sienna forehead ,she was shaking uncontrollably.

He made a worried face.

- What? – Death Mask asked.

- She is with a high fever! - Dohko said not hiding the worry.

Aioros ran to the bathroom and turned on the faucet of the bathtub.

Dohko began to undress Sienna.

- Hey ... – Death Mask would start.

- I already took care of a girl, Death Mask - Dohko glared to the Italian.

Dohko finished undressing Sienna, caught her in his arms and ran to the bathroom.

- Ok - Aioros said shutting the tap and rising.

Dohko gently placed Sienna in shallow water inside the tub. She felt the water touching her skin, which seemed unbearably cold, grunted and began to cry, calling for Death Mask. He mentioned to approach, but it was barred by Aioros. Dohko held Sienna, wetting her gradually.

- It must be done ... - Aioros said, staring into the eyes of Death Mask, he relucted a bit but then became convinced.

When Aioros realized that Death Mask would not do anything,he walked towards the exit.

- Where you think you're going? – Death Mask asked.

- I'll see if I can find medicine for her. - He said leaving the room.

Arriving in the stairs, he met Saga, Kanon, Aldebaran and Mu, who were passing through.

- Aioros? Why you left without saying anything? - Asked Aldebaran.

- Sienna is sick.

- Sick? - Asked worried Saga - Where is she?

- In the house of Cancer, Dohko caring for her.

- What's her problem? - Asked Mu seeing Saga and Kanon enter the hall of the house of Cancer.

- Very high fever ....

- Hmmm ... come to me, I probably have a remedy in the house of Aries. Kiki also had high fever when he was younger ...

Mu, Aldebaran Aioros went toward the house of Aries.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Saga and Kanon entered the room, almost fighting over who would went first through the door, finding Dohko ending to put a pink fluffy pajamas in Sienna.

- What happened? - Kanon asked, pushing his brother, who had managed to pass first.

- She has a fever - Dohko responds - The fever lowered a bit, but is likely to rise again.

- Aioros went to get a remedy - Death Mask said, looking ugly for Kanon who approached the bed where Sienna was.

Kanon stroked the child's face, causing Death Mask to narrow his eyes.

- She's warm - Kanon said.

- Damn - Dohko approached and said, putting his hand on the forehead of Sienna. – The fever is coming back.

Death Mask, without the others perceived started getting ... worried.

- If it continue to rise I will have to put her again in the water - Dohko said.

Death Mask, kept away, looking to Sienna, but looked away when he realized Aioros and Mu entered the door.

Mu, had a small brown bottle in one hand and a glass of water on the other, approached the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed dropping a few drops of the bottle inside the glass of water.

Gently passed his hand behind the head of Sienna, who was asleep, trising slightly.

- Sienna - Mu called softly, making her open her eyes - here. - Said taking the cup to the girl's mouth.

Sienna, turned slightly her face, muttering a little about the smell, but Mu insisted and she eventually comply. Gasped a little, but drank enough. Mu helped her lie down again.

- This remedy will help the fever getsdown - Mu said with technical tone, looking to Death Mask. - Now we have to wait. - He rubbed the head of Sienna who turned to close her eyes.

He rose, said good night to everyone and left quietly.

- I'll go too - Dohko told Death Mask- If you need anything ...

- Just call - Aioros completed leaving behind Dohko.

Saga also said good night and left the room, but not before getting near the bed and passing his hand through the girl's hair.

- Death Mask ... – Kanon was going to say.

- I don't need anything- Death Mask cut without looking at Kanon.

Kanon sighed dejectedly. Since the fight in the House of Gemini, the Cancer saint not even looked at his face. But he was unwilling to give up being close to Sienna. Softly that girl won a place in his heart.

- Anything you need,just call - Kanon said leaving.

Death Mask was standing upright, looking at Sienna who was sleeping. From time to time he saw her shudder.

Kanon arrived in the House of Gemini with a very worried face.

- What? - Saga asked.

- You think it's wise to leave her alone with...

- He is her father - Saga said pretending to be calm - he'll know what to do.

Saga did not want to leave Kanon more nervous but was also in doubt about what could happen if Sienna got worse.

Dohko and Aioros without saying anything to each other, were already planning on spending the night awake for anything unexpected.

Death Mask approached the bed and sat down, looking at Sienna. Suddenly he took her awkwardly in his lap, listening to the whining growl of her, that, besides fever also had pain in her little body.

- Shhhh!It's alright,it'll pass,I'm here. – Death Mask said to her, caressing her hair and taking her to the next room.

He entered the room,and went to the bed. Holding Sienna, with only one arm, supporting her head on his shoulder,he adjusted with his free hand the cover. Put the girl in the bed, and covered her. Sienna snuggled and returned to deep sleep. Seeing that she was already asleep, Death Mask went to the bathroom, whose entrance was across the room and took a cold shower.

Put a black pajama pants and went to bed lying on the side of Sienna. He sighed heavily looking at the girl sleep. Then put his head on the pillow and slowly was falling asleep.

_He was standing before a grave, behind him there was a huge tree that was dropping leaves softly, and a vast field prevailing, with yellow, white and purple flowers. ___

_There was nothing written on the tombstone of dark stone, but strangely, he knew it was from Aida. He had a bouquet of red roses in his right hand, where the thorn stuck in his flesh, blood dripping on the floor. He felt pain so making an attempt to stop it,he tried to drop the buquet,but he couldn't,getting angry with the situation. ___

_He stood staring at the tombstone for some time, until he felt something in his chest, did not knew what it was, but knew it was a bad feeling. ___

_At that moment the pain in the hand increased. He looked down and saw a huge puddle of blood forming around him. ___

_Became frightened and turned to look at the tombstone .___

_-DID YOU EVER REGRET? - Shouted to the open field surrounding him.__  
_  
Woke up, sitting on the bed quickly. He looked at his hand with a certain impression. He couldn't say that he was in pain. Opened and closed it a few times.

This dream troubled him since the arrival of Sienna at the Sanctuary.

"I can't stay with you" - thought by turning his gaze to Sienna.

He put his hand on the forehead of the girl and realized that the fever had lowered. He was relieved.

It seemed like a weight had come off his shoulders.

He laid down in the bed and returned with some difficulty to sleep.

When he awoke, he looked to the side and did not see Sienna. He rose quickly and went to the living room found her sitting on the lap of Shura, who knowing that the girl had been ill had come to see her. Shura seemed to try to cheer Sienna.

Standing at the door of the hall Death Mask looked at the scene. Shura looked to him.

- She was alone in the room - said afraid that Death Mask could think something wrong.

- She still has fever? – Death Mask asked still standing in the doorway of the hall.

- No. She's just sad ... – answered the spanish.

Heard hurried footsteps come into the room.

- Good morning - said Kiki.

- Good morning - Shura said.

- I'll see Athena - Kiki said. - Want to come with me Sienna?

Sienna turned to Death Mask with "puppy eyes".

- Go get dressed – Death Mask replied, letting Kiki and Shura surprised - I prefer you to go rather than stay here alone.

Sienna's eyes girl passed by her father and went to her room to change her clothes

- She's sad with you - Shura told Death Mask.

- It's better that way! – Death Mask said with an indifferent way - Today I will speak with Athena. So I'll go with you. - Completed looking to Kiki.

- You ... - Shura not completed seeing the serious look of Death Mask.

Shura raised and went away to the arena for trainning . Kiki sat on the couch waiting for Sienna and her father.

Minutes later, Sienna came back in the company of her father and the three went to the last house.

Arriving at the door of the last house, they found that Saori was waiting beside the Master. Shion welcomed them in the great hall, and led them to a large room with a large table with various accents surrounding this. Various types of food were on the table.

Sienna and Kiki's eyes lit up when they saw so much food.

- Let's eat first - the Master said - Then Kiki can go play in the garden with Sienna while Death Mask speaks with Athena.

Everyone nodded.

Sienna and Kiki went to the garden to play while Athena went with Death Mask to an office across from where they were.

When passing through the door, Athena walked to a huge wooden table,sitting in the chair behind it. She motioned to Death Mask to sit in a chair across the table.

Death Mask sat a bit had never imagined being in a room alone with Athena, as if this were a meeting with a lawyer or social worker.

- I suppose that the matter is Sienna - Athena began. Deep inside she even knew what it was, but wanted to hear it from the mouth of Death Mask.

- I want to send her to the orphanage – Death Mask said, not looking straight at her eyes, remembering the reaction of Saori when he arrived at the sanctuary with the girl .

Athena stayed quiet looking to Death Mask, making him feel even more uncomfortable. The silence that was formed was inconvenient.

- Alright - Athena finally said - I'll send someone from the orphanage to come see the girl and bring the paperwork for you to sign and once this is done she will go to the orphanage. -

Death Mask made a short bow and left.

When he left the great hall, the main door, he found Sienna sitting on the first rung of the three shops, which preceded the House, with a small purple flower in her hand.

- Where's Kiki? – Death Mask asked looking around.

- Mu called him .- Sienna said.

- Where you got this flower?

- A man gave me – Sienna said looking at the flower.

- A man? - He asked looking at the flower, not understanding. It was strange, with beautifully purple petals resembling a miniature rose. He had seen similar, but could not remember where. - What man?

- He said he could take me to see my mother. - Sienna said with a twinkle in her eye.

Death Mask was amazed.

- Nobody can take you to see your mother. - said with a frown.

Sienna looked down.

- He wears a shell ...

- Cloth! – Death Mask corrected.

- Cloth - Siennaa repeated embarrassment – like yours.

- Like mine ...?

- But it was black - Sienna completed seeing the concern of her father,that was looking at all sides. - He said ,he was your friend.

Death Mask looked to Sienna with a frowning over his forehead.

- My friend? - Rocked, softly, his head negatively. Did not like that. He could not recall anyone who dressed in black cloth in the Sanctuary. Even more telling that his friend ... "Weird" - thought looking at the flower and trying in vain to remember where he had seen the same one.

- Come on. – Death Mask said, taking Sienna in his arms, still looking to all sides.


End file.
